


Demon Eyes

by Codylangdon



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, based off some prompts, i wrote this while high out of my mind on a lack of sleep, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codylangdon/pseuds/Codylangdon
Summary: “You don’t look like a demon.”“But I am.”





	Demon Eyes

Amongst the bustle of the party, Mallory had snuck out into the gardens to catch her breath and relax. She was starting to feel overwhelmed by the noise and the heat. That’s when she’d run into a boy. He looked about 17 or 18 at the most, he was tall and moderately built. He smelt like spice and brown sugar. It was intoxicating to Mallory but immediately she knew something was different about him.

She spoke up cautiously.

“Um hi?”

The boy spun around, the flowers he was exanimating falling back into their natural order from his fingertips. His baby blue eyes immediately locked to hers. With curly blonde hair and an angelic face, he was possibly the most beautiful man she’d ever seen.

“Hello.”

His voice was soft and well mannered. He oozed danger. Mallory struggled to read him. He was something… different. She didn’t like this.

“What are you doing in here?”

“I heard Ms Robichaux’s has a lovely garden. I wanted to see for myself, and I find myself more comfortable in solitude.”

“Oh, yes, well, Ms Cordelia takes great pride in this garden. We have some rare herbs and flowers here. Are you not enjoying the party?”

He smiled, “the party is fine, but I found myself drawn to this place.”

Mallory stilled. Something had compelled her to walk down to the glasshouse. Was it this boy? Michael noticed her change in demeanour. He stepped closer to her. Nearly close enough for her to reach out and touch him.

Malloy whispered, her voice barely audible to anyone but them, “There’s something different about you. I don’t know what it is.”

“There’s something about you too, Mallory.”

Her blood ran cold and she felt like she jagged ice in her veins. He knew her name. She wanted to run, but her feet wouldn’t move.

Michael stepped closer, his eyes still never leaving hers. He knew what she was when he touched her. His hand burned. He ran his fingers down her chin. He wondered what she felt when they touched. Did she burn too? Did she crave the feeling as he did? The longer they touched, the intensity of the electricity in his veins increased. He felt alive in a way he had never done before.

She was an angel.

The demon inside him roared, the bloodlust overwhelming him. He tore his hand from her cheek, and instantly he missed the high of this forbidden touch. The demon inside screamed for blood. To kill. To maim her, to feast, to devour her soul. It took every part of his humanity to pull away from Mallory. Before he hurt her.

Mallory was stunned by their contact. She’d never felt this power before. She felt like she could raise armies like she could raise cities to and from the ground with her hands. She saw a blinding light behind her eyes and the sudden realization of who she really was. It was like she’d descended into hell, but it was the other way around. While they touched she could feel the electrical current that kept her bound to the spot and to his hand, but she could feel the serenity and peace of this new world available to her. It felt like a home she’d never had. And then suddenly the connection was gone. The boy had removed his hand. She missed the contact. She now knew why he smelt like the most delicious thing on earth. Why she felt drawn to him. He was more than a man. Like how she was more than a woman. Everything made sense to her. This was fate.

“Who are you?” she asked, having worked up the courage to speak.

“You know what I am.”

Mallory paused. “You don’t look like a demon.”

“But I am.”

She grabbed his hands with hers and instantly the power surged between them again. For once Michael was stunned, her sudden contact with him was unexpected and he found himself bending to her will. Every emotion and memory was laid bare to this woman in front of him. She knew everything there was to know about him, like how he’d learned everything about her.

The voice that spoke to him was soft, it was hers but it was different, it was heaven incarnate.

“You are so old but so young.”

“I fell an era ago, little one,” his own true voice replied, “come on, I’ll guide you.“

Their minds flashed with memories. The memories of the true being of Michael Langdon. The rise and fall of his past self. Civilizations burning and the dominating heat of hell.

Mallory broke away with a cry. This boy was destined to this fate. He was born to carry this demonic soul. She sobbed as they came back to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with it, but I figured I'd post it regardless. 
> 
> You can come scream at me here: https://codylangdon.tumblr.com/


End file.
